El Pasado y El Destino
by Seki Toshihiro
Summary: Sakura, Syaoran, Eriol, Tomoyo y los dos guardianes del Sol tienen que viajar al pasado para enfrentas los peligros de cartas amenazadoras , creadas con odio y rencor por un tal Li y Tomoyo conocer la magia.
1. Index

Konnichiwa;  
  
Bueno contunúo con mis notas introductivas y ya continúo escribiendo  
está listo el 2 capítulo...arigatou Lau-san  
Por Favor mándenme reviews con sugerencias , comentarios , etc  
  
  
Lista que capítulos terminados:  
  
1 : Una Extraña mujer con ojos de Diamantes  
2 : Los gurdianes del Sol Escapan.  
  
  
  
  
Sayonara , prometo seguir escribiendo. 


	2. Capítulo 1 : Una Extraña Mujer Con Ojos ...

"El pasado y el destino"  
  
  
Autor: Seki Toshihiro   
  
Capitulo l : Una extraña mujer con ojos de diamantes  
  
  
" El pasado no se puede cambiar , tampoco el destino pero si realmente lo deseas tu futuro cambiará"  
  
Sakura , Syaoran , Tomoyo y Eriol fueron a un festival anual en el cual hay juegos , comida pero lo que más abundaba eran la carpas de predicciones y el pasado , pero a ninguno de ellos les interesaba de que le depararía el futuro hasta que Sakura les dijo:  
  
-Vamos , veamos nuestro pasado ¡Les prometo que será interesante! Por favor- decía Sakura tratando con todas sus fuerzas de convencerlos.  
  
-A mí no me interesan esas cosas- Dijo Syaoran - prefiero vivir el presente y no saber cual fue mi pasado ni que me deparará el futuro.  
  
-Tu que dices Tomoyo- preguntó Eriol con su suave y pasiva voz  
  
- Suena bien ¡Vayamos!- dijo Tomoyo muy entusiasmada   
  
-Yo no voy- dijo fríamente Syaoran  
  
- Por favor Syaoran- decía Sakura  
  
Syaoran se puso su cara enteramente roja y no se resistió mas a la petición de Sakura  
  
-¡Sí!-gritó alegremente Sakura- Te prometo que no te arrepentirás  
  
Buscaron la adivina adecuada que respondiera a todas sus preguntas. Pasaron por varias carpas   
una por una, hasta que se encontraron una muy diferente a las otras. Era mas bien una pequeña casita estilo gitana fue la que mas los atrajo a todos y finalmente fueron ahí  
  
-Quieren ver su pasado ¿no es verdad? ¿O acaso me equivoco?- dijo una misteriosa mujer con un vestido Rojo brillante con lentejuela , su pelo era castaño y sus ojos eran celestes. Eriol sintió unos poderes mágicos sorprendentes , no dijo nada porque no quería alterar a nadie.  
  
-Quien será primero - miró a todos.  
  
-Tú- señalando a Eriol   
  
-Que no te de miedo ¿está bien? ¡oh! discúlpenme por no presentarme soy Hitomi, Hitomi Aoi y te muestro , a través de esta bola de cristal , tu vida pasada- dijo señalando su preciada bola mágica.  
  
- Se ve que sus poderes son demasiado fuertes- pensó Eriol  
  
- Ying Yan , el co-equilibrio de todo , se viento y muestra la vida pasada de este sujeto, yo, Hitomi, los ojos del pasado y el destino te lo ordena ¡Hazlo!-Una ventisca blanca y otra negra cubrieron por completo a Eriol .  
  
Sakura , Syaoran , hasta Tomoyo sintieron un presentimiento  
  
La gran ventisca desapareció trasformándose en pequeñas esferas brillantes que se quedaron alrededor de todos.  
  
-¡¿Que esta pasando!?- dijo Hitomi impresionadísima - Solo nombre a este niño a nadie más  
  
- Estoy asustada - dijo Tomoyo - quiero irme a Casa .  
  
Eriol fue hacia Tomoyo y le dijo:  
  
-Si pasa algo malo , yo te protegeré -dijo Eriol amablemente.  
  
Tomoyo miró a Eriol y se puso roja tratando de mirar hacia otro lado para que no la viera.  
  
Sakura y Syaoran no dijeron nada al ver esta escena pero se miraron y se pusieron rojos también (y les salió una gotita en la cabeza).  
  
-Mmm... ya veo , es por eso que el hechizo se separó en cuatro- murmuró la hechicera-su pasado tiene enlaces entre sí.  
  
-Ah , era eso- dijo más aliviada Tomoyo.  
  
-Ves que nada malo pasó- le respondió Eriol  
  
-Ahora dinos, ¿Cual es nuestro pasado?- dijo ya hartado Syaoran de tolo lo que había sucedido.  
  
-Su vida pasada tiene que ver con un brujo muy poderoso ; tiene el pelo largo y usa lentes- dijo Hitomi observando la bola de cristal.  
  
-¿Pelo largo posee lentes? no entiendo ¿quien es él?- Preguntó Sakura muy confundida  
  
-Sus poderes provienen de la Luna y el Sol su Nombre es Clow- respondió Hitomi.  
  
Todos quedaron paralizados ¿Como Tomoyo , que no tenía nada que ver con Clow , tenía su vida enlazada con el mago Clow? ¿Y Sakura ? Syaoran no se impresionó mucho ya que era descendiente de Clow . Eriol ya sabía lo obvio , además , el es su reencarnación.  
  
-Tú - señalo a Eriol- fuiste en tu vida pasada ese mago tan poderoso.  
  
-Tú - miro a Sakura - fuiste una persona cercana a él y creíste tenerle un sentimiento especial hacia ese mago pero...-.  
  
- ¿Pero qué? - le preguntó Sakura.  
  
- Creo que debes averiguarlo por ti misma- le dijo Hitomi riéndose despacio.  
  
Syaoran pensó : "No tendré ninguna oportunidad con ella - miró a Sakura- hasta en el pasado Eriol es la persona especial para Sakura".  
  
- Tú- le dijo a Tomoyo - fuiste una adivina que veía el futuro con agua que...-.  
  
-¿¿!!!Que qué ?¡¡??- Tomoyo aunque sea muy buena tiene sus momentos de enojo.   
  
- También averígualo- respondió Hitomi - ¿No crees que es más interesante?  
  
- Y por último tú , Syaoran Li - dijo Hitomi señalando a Syaoran quien quedó muy impresionado , ya que ni siquiera le había dicho su nombre a Hitomi.  
  
- Fuiste un ayudante de Clow , tuviste poderes mágicos sorprendentes y te separaste egoístamente de él , te admiraba mucho aunque le costaba saber si estabas contento o triste , eras muy introvertido y , aunque Clow tuviera grandes poderes no sabía lo que pensabas- comentó la mujer de ojos de Diamantes- Cuando te fuiste...  
  
- Supongo que me dirás que lo averigüe por mí mismo- dijo sublevadamente Li.  
  
- Parece que Clow tuvo el mismo problema contigo hace muchos años - le repondió Hitomi  
  
- ¿Qué dijiste? - dijo ya furioso Syaoran  
  
- No te expresas con nadie y te haces el valiente - siguió Hitomi - ese es , fue y si no cambias será tu gran defecto .  
  
Syaoran no le respondió nada porque tenía toda la razón , Sakura lo miraba diciéndose que cuando Syaoran cambiaría porque , aunque ya se dijeron sus verdaderos sentimientos , no se han dicho absolutamente nada . Es como si Syaoran no le hiciera caso   
a Sakura y eso la deprimía mucho. Inclusive Tomoyo y Eriol ni siquiera eran novios ni nada por el estilo se veían como toda una pareja común. Eso le daba un poco de envidia a Sakura (no en malas porque eran muy buenas amigas).  
  
-Bueno ya he terminado de decirles casi todo lo que querían- dijo Hitomi amablemente- ahora les pido que se vayan de mi carpa.  
  
- ¿Cuánto te debemos?- preguntaron todos .  
  
- No se preocupen - dijo Hitomi - ahora váyanse.  
  
Todos se fueron a sus casas preguntándose que habrá ocurrido en el pasado pero... no se dejarían vencer así de fácil porque todos eran muy persistentes , incuso Li, que no quería entrar , quedo muy pensativo con lo que le había dicho Hitomi y no podía dormir así que salío a dar una vuelta por el parque pingüino.  
  
- ¿Qué habrá sido lo que quería decir esa mujer?- pensó y recuerda lo que dijo Hitomi  
  
- ¿ Y en realidad ese es mi peor defecto?- recuerda lo que le dice nuevamente Hitomi  
  
- ¿ Que haces aquí tan solo y pensativo?- aparece casi en forma mágica Eriol  
  
- Eso es algo que no te incumbe dice Syaoran alzando la voz.  
  
- Al parecer esa mujer tiene razón- nunca te le abres a nadie y si lo haces lo haces porque te obligan- le dijo Eriol en una forma muy cortes.  
  
- Como puedes saberlo si no me conoces- le responde.  
  
- ¿Acaso no sabes que heredé la memoria del Mago Clow- Syaoran queda petrificado  
  
- Aunque no recuerdo lo que dijo esa mujer - miro hacia el suelo.  
  
- Es muy extraña y sus poderes son mas allá de lo normal - añadió Syaoran  
  
- Pero... - Eriol dejo inconcluso.  
  
Syaoran no le preguntó lo que iba a decir ya que estaba muy preocupado con lo que le dijo Hitomi porque sabia que era verdad y en cuanto a su pasado nunca se daría por vencido.   
Ambos regresan a sus casas.  
  
  
  
Notas del Autor:  
  
!!! Al fin terminé el 1° capítulo ¡¡¡¡ vaya es mi primer fic que escribo pero gracias a mi querido computados quien corrige todos mis errores (vaya que son varios te puedes quedar un día entero corrigiéndolos porque siempre escribo muy rápido y no me doy cuenta ^_^)  
Bueno por si no les quedó muy claro Seki es un nombre de Hombre es por eso que dice AUTOR y no confundan ¿les quedó claro?   
También aclarar que los demás capítulos tendrán bastante humor y enigmas .  
Volveré en el próximo capítulo así que espérenme y sopórtenme Ja Ja Ja Ja  
  
Sayonara  
  
Avances del próximo capítulo:  
Los dos guardianes del sol huyen sin razón con la carta regreso. todos los buscan y.... léanlo se llama "la huída de los dos guardianes del sol" 


	3. Capítulo 2 : Los Guardianes Del Sol Esca...

Capítulo 3 : "Sakura y la gran decisión"  
  
"Si eres precavido te salvas de tus propias decisiones , sino, el lobo te comerá"  
  
  
  
Era un nuevo día y Sakura no despertó con sus ánimos de siempre porque se sentía culpable por perder a su pequeño amiguito . Eriol se sentía igual aunque más solo que Sakura porque todas las mañanas Nakuru salía a trabajar. Pero los dos guardianes estaban con hambre porque se comieron todo la noche pasada y decidieron irse a casa.  
  
Kero golpeo muy despacio la ventana pero Sakura lo escuchó y se le vio una gran sonrisa en su rostro .  
  
- ¡Kero! ¿Dónde has estado he estado muy preocupada por ti - exclamó Sakura.  
  
- Es que te dije muy claramente que no usaras esa...- calló -.  
  
- ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunta Sakura  
  
- Acaso no sientes esa presencia - dice Kero   
  
- Tienes razón , pero no es fácil distinguirla - dice ya nuevamente angustiada.  
  
Suena el teléfono : Es Syaoran   
  
- Sientes esa presencia - dice Syaoran .  
  
- Sí pero no puedo determinar de donde viene - le responde Sakura-.  
  
- Yo tampoco , será mejor que llames a Hiragizawa y Daidouji - le dice Syaoran-.  
  
- Sí , nos encontraremos en el parque en 15 min. ¿Te parece? - le pregunta Sakura-  
  
- Está bien , pero tal vez llegue un poco tarde porque una de mis hermanas vendrá a verme- afirma Syaoran  
  
- Vaya hace años que no veo a tus hermanas dales cariños de mi parte...- No sabe porque se sonroja y cuelga .  
  
Al parecer Syaoran no iría , Tomoyo tampoco porque tenía un concurso a nivel estatal de canto por su preciosa voz que tiene desde pequeña. Eriol y Sakura se encuentran y se sientan , en esta ocasión solo Kero fue para explicar claramente lo que hizo al robar la carta "Regreso" mientras Supi dormía plácidamente en el departamento de Eriol ( ¿Recuerdan , la mansión de Clow fue destruida? ) .  
  
- Comenzaré - dice Kero y da pequeños pasitos - por si no sabían la carta regreso fue creada para utilizarse entre dos seres , me explico , tienen que ser dos objetos o seres vivos que tengan magia , pero magia muy poderosa , porque el tiempo es algo con lo que no se puede jugar , y el árbol ha sido destruido entonces resígnense a utilizar la carta . Y en cuanto la presencia que sentimos hace poco son carta del pasado que fueron destruidas por Clow por su poder oscuro y quieren tomar venganza .  
  
- ¿ Ehhh.... espera espera espera? - si son cartas del pasado ¿cómo vinieron al presente? - pregunta Sakura-.  
  
- No han venido aquí solo están manifestándose , por eso .... por eso hay que....... regresar al pasado - asiente Kero -.  
  
- Pero si acabas de decir que no puedo utilizarla sola sin el árbol de templo- dice Sakura totalmente enojada -.  
  
- Antes que nada cálmate - interrumpe Eriol - lo que quiere decir Kerberos es que hay que buscar a otro ser poderoso que nos ayude a ir al pasado pero ¿Quién?.  
  
Aunque pensaron todo el día no pudieron dar opiniones y a que no se les ocurría nada hasta que Sakura habla :  
  
- Hey , Eriol ¿y tu? - dice Sakura rompiendo el silencio.   
  
- Es buena idea pero no tengo los mismos poderes del mago Clow así que no puedo ayudar- dice Eriol  
  
- (Suspira) Entonces que.... Eriol esa presencia es.... - Sakura se levanta-.  
  
- No hay duda es una carta Clow del pasado - comenta Eriol  
  
- ¡Mira! - Exclama Sakura  
  
Era un pequeño niño que estaba siendo absorbido por una especie de hoyo negro Sakura corre hacia él pero es inútil : ya fue absorbido , Sakura no aguanta más y saca la carta regreso para liberarla , aunque le cueste la vida pero Kero y Eriol la detienen.  
  
Mientras eso ocurría Syaoran tenía que escuchar todo lo que le decía su hermana hasta que era muy tarde y se fueron a dormir. Syaoran soñó algo muy extraño , caminaba en un arco iris de colores grisáceos y aparece una mujer cubierta de bellos ropajes negros , era Hitomi .   
  
- ¿Qué quieres de mí? - pregunta Syaoran   
  
- Disculpa por haber entrado a tus sueños - sonríe - quiero advertirte sobre tu propio destino- le dice la mujer con ojos de diamantes.   
  
-¡¿ Que quieres decir con eso?! - grita Syaoran-.   
  
- Aún no cambias esa actitud - le dice Hitomi - te advertí de eso y no me haces caso . Cambia o ....  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Responde!!!! - Grita Syaoran  
  
- La niña a quien tanto amas está en peligro sólo yo y tú podemos ayudarla - le explica Hitomi  
  
- ¿ Porque debería escucharte?- le pregunta Syaoran  
  
- Porque sino lo haces tu ser querido morirá- Syaoran queda impresionado - mañana llama a todos y diles que yo seré el segundo ser poderoso , adiós - Y Syaoran despierta.  
  
El no se explicaba lo que había ocurrido pero hizo lo que Hitomi le dijo ,le costó explicarles lo sucedido  
Pero ellos le creyeron y Sakura estaba preparada para cualquier cosa .  
  
- ¡¡¡¡Podré grabar nuevamente!!! - Exclama Tomoyo y todos con la gotita en la cabeza.  
  
Esperan un par de horas , mientras lo hacían se aclaraban las dudas de todos hasta que Sakura , Eriol y Syaoran sienten la presencia de Hitomi .Ella caminaba muy lento con un báculo en la mano , Sakura la miró y siente algo en ella que la relajaba . Tomoyo también la ve y se da cuenta que las manos emanaban un brillo azul Hitomi se cerca hacia ella y le susurra al oído.  
  
- Falta poco para que despierte-.   
  
Tomoyo se impresiona y se da cuenta que no tiene nada en sus manos .  
  
- Bien , tienen que ir al pasado a detener esa oscuridad , Sakura , usa la carta - Asintiendo   
  
- ¡¡¡¡Libérate!!!! , Carta , por el poder que te he otorgado llévanos hacia el pasado.... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REGRESO!!!!!!!!!- conjura Sakura   
  
- Luz y sombra , como una carta del pasado te ordeno que le otorgues los poderes a esa Carta - dice Hitomi.  
  
Una ráfaga de viento cubre a todos menos a Hitomi   
  
- ¡¡¡Hitomi!!! - Exclaman todos  
  
- Tengo que quedarme aquí pero tienen que solucionar todos sus problemas- y ven todo oscuro y quedan inconscientes .  
  
Pasado un tiempo despiertan y se dan cuenta que ya no están en su época sino en la que ocurren todos los acontecimientos los cuales fueron narrados por Hitomi . Todos quedan paralizados. Tomoyo se da cuenta que no tiene su cámara solo su vestido , Sakura no tiene las cartas : Nadie tiene magia. Y tambien se dan cuenta que ¡¡¡¡Tienen 10 años más!!!!!!.  
  
- ¿¿¿¿Queeee??? esto es imposible - exclama Sakura  
  
- Hitomi me dijo que tenemos que estar con las personas de nuestra vida pasada así que nos separamos- dice Syaoran -.  
  
- ¿Pero como sabemos quien es quien? - pregunta Tomoyo   
- De eso se encarga nuestro corazón- interrumpe Eriol - no hay tiempo que perder.  
  
-Si - responden todos  
  
Y así comenzaron la búsqueda de si mismos . Se separan y Eriol se encuentra en la mansión de Clow entra y Clow se da cuenta de su presencia.  
  
- ¿Qué vienes a hacer aquí? - pregunta amablemente el Mago.  
  
- Me conoces no es necesario que me lo preguntes- responde Eriol.  
  
- Tienes razón vienes por un asunto de magia - le pregunta a Eriol quien le asiente  
  
- ¿Porqué las destruiste? - Pregunta Eriol  
  
- No fui yo , fue Li - responde el mago   
  
- Acaso ....- piensa Eriol  
  
- Si , es el antepasado de Syaoran Li - agrega Clow - quería vengarse de mí pero lo congele y lo eche de esta mansión , para tomar venganza uso magia oscura y destruyo las cartas para que desaten su magia conmigo .   
  
- Pero ¿porqué se enojó tanto para hacer eso en contra tuya?- pregunta Eriol  
  
- Por el nivel de magia.... - respondió Clow quien calló un tiempo - ....el quería ser el más fuerte , me retó a luchar con magia y lo vencí , ahora todos tus amigos me tienen que ayudar sobre todo Syaoran Li porque es el único que puede tratar con él.   
  
Mientras que ellos conversaran Li vagaba por el pueblo tratando de encontrarse a el mismo hasta que ve a alguien de su misma edad ( 23 años , recuerden que tiene 10 años más) es como mirarse al espejo , Syaoran ve que esta sólo y va a conversarle....  
  
  
Continuará............................................  
  
  
Notas del autor:  
  
Vaya chico ese Li del pasado ,bueno , tiene que ser parecido a Syaoran con su forma de ser (antes , no ahora) pero tiene sus justificaciones para vengarse ...... jaaaaa no les diré mas pero Hitomi volverá a aparecer eso es lo único que les puedo decir.....  
Bien ... comentarios , reclamos o Sugerencias a seki_toshihiro@yahoo.com .  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Avances del Próximo Capítulo :  
  
Ya todos se encuentran con su antiguo yo y las cartas ya no están jugando.....  
  
Se llamará : La huella del pasado 


End file.
